


Sticks and Stones

by AngryBrunette



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: M/M, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-30
Updated: 2016-10-05
Packaged: 2018-07-19 03:30:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7343014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngryBrunette/pseuds/AngryBrunette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place at the crash site. Lovers quarrel. Tuckington feels.</p><p>Agent Washington feels he should never feel any sort of good because of everything he has done. So when tensions are high and Tucker makes him feel unwanted, he accepted it. He deserves this.</p><p>Tucker says otherwise</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still new at writing fanfics, and I'm writing this on my phone. Please excuse typos, it's okay to laugh. I know I do when I'm rereading my fics. Enjoy!

Wash woke up not sure where he was, who  _he was._ Many names flooded his mind, overwhelming him.

_LeonardAlphaDavidEpsilonWashington_

Wash slumped forward clutching his head. Painful memories that weren't his were clawing their way to the for front of his mind.

_"stop! I have to go," Allison laughed fondly. "You're going to make me late!" She beamed at him._

No. Not at him. At..  _The Director._

_"It was Agent Texas."_

_"NO! OH GOD NO!"_

Wash began to claw and pull at his hair, he was out of breath and panting. It  _hurt,_ it was  _too much._

_AlphaEpsilonDavidWashington_

He was on the ground his brain told him numbly.  _It hurt._ Wash could hear screaming. 'I have to get up. I need to save them.' Wash thought urgently. The screaming stopped. 

Wash scrambled to his feet and grabbed his gun. He glanced at his armor. No time. He turned around to see a soldier in standard issue blue armor.

 _Caboose. His name is Caboose. He's a friend._ His brain provided numbly. His thoughts felt slow and sluggish. If he wasn't numb he was in pain.  _Pain._

Wash's hand flew up to clutch his head weakly. His gun held loosely in his right hand.

"Washington?" Caboose said worridly. 

_Washington. Agent Washington._

"My name," Wash panted straightening from a bent over position he didn't realize he was in, "is Agent Washington." 

His heart welled. He knew who he was! He can pull together the broken pieces. He can. 

 _I deserve to be like this._ He reminded himself. He felt his shoulders hunch, curling in on himself. 

"Wash?" A different voice added. Wash forced his eyes to focus. Tucker. Tucker stood in front of him, his dark eyebrows scrunched together from worry.

" _We don't need you to protect us from anything!" Tucker screeched at Wash._

'We don't need you' pounded around in his skull.

_He deserves this._

"Wash? Wash! Come on man, don't do this to me? Okay?" Tucker's voice shook violently. His dark eyes shimmered.

He doesn't deserve to be worried after. Wash felt his throat close up. Wash began to turn away, but was stopped when he felt to hands caress the sides of his face.

"Wash,  _baby,_ I-I'm here. Here for you. I can just hold you if you want." Tucker babbled nervously.

Wash felt a bubble of laughter escape his lips. "Baby?" Wash repeated and felt his lips curl into a small smile.

Hope flashed across Tucker's face. A nervous grin formed on his face. "I can call you something else if you want." Tucker wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Laughter erupted from Washington's chest. Tears pooling at the corners.

Tucker leaned back and absorbed the sound. It didn't happen often, but when it did. It was beautiful.

"Thank you, Tucker." Wash said soflty, resting his forehead against Tucker's.

"Anytime, Wash." Tucker said just as softly.

Uncertainty flashed across Wash's face and Tucker looked at him curious.

"What is it?" Tucker asked, worry leaking into his voice.

Wash looked away before he began to start speaking. "If-if you want me to go-leave-" Wash was cut off with a sudden jerk of his heard and was force to look into the furious eyes of Tucker.

"Don't you  _dare_ talk like that. You are apart of us now.  _Apart of this family._ You are not-" tears slowly falling down Tucker's face,  "going to leave me-us. You aren't going to leave us, because we-we-I want you to stay. We all do. I want you to stay, Wash.  _Don't go._ " Tucker said, eyes blazing and glissining from tears.

Wash was shocked. He thought they- _he_ didn't want him around anymore. Happiness filled him and a beaming smile took over his features. Tucker's eyes widened with shock and soon a warm smile formed on his face as well.

The hands resting on the sides of Wash's face pulled him forward, and soft lips molded against his. Wash's eyes widened is shock, but soon fluttered close as he melted under the kiss. Teeth nipped and and tugged at his bottom lip. A shocked moan escaped his lips.

"Agent Washington, Tucker?" Caboose shouted, shattering the moment.

Wash pulled back enough to laugh softly and rest his forehead against Tucker's. A soft sigh escaped his lips.

"Yes, Caboose?" Wash asked calmly, still warm from the kiss.

"Is everything all right now?"

A soft, happy smile formed on Wash's lips.

"Yes, Caboose. Yes it is."

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know, I just feel like updating this. Yes, this connects to Back to the Future, in case you were wondering.

Wash watched Tucker stretch with heavy eyes. He was  _tired,_ but he has a duty to his team. They have to be ready for  **anything.** Tucker groans loudly before following Caboose as they sprint around the canyon. Well not quite.

"I said SPRINTS,  _Private Tucker!_ " Wash shouts at Tucker. 

"I'm going to spit in your next meal! And it's not going to be spit!" Tucker sprints away, he barely caught his last sentence. "And you know what I mean!"

Wash rolled his eyes but felt a small grin form at the corners of his lips. 

Wash was waiting at the front of the base with one eye brow cocked up curiously. Tucker was whispering in Caboose's ear to which Caboose responds by nodding vigorously. Not long after Caboose and Freckles run off, Tucker's eyes focus solely on Wash.

Wash's eyebrows were becoming intamite with his hair line as Tucker leveled himself with his chin. "Wash."

"Private Tucker?" Wash said, amusement leaking into his voice. 

Tucker dramatically popped the seals off of his helmet and whipped his dreads into Wash's visor. Wash scoffed before popping the seals off of his own head.

 

Tucker inhaled sharply at the amusment radiating off of Wash's face, making his stormy blue eyes  _glow._ The light added to Wash's beauty, making his scars and freckles pop out excitedly. 

 

Wash tried to control himself but failed miserably, his whole being ached to touch Tucker. He found himself leaning down towards Tucker, smile fading into pursed lips. Tucker's face lit up excitedly and they were so close, he could feel the heat radiating off of his body. An evil smile stretched his face into a dark delight. "Have you done your squats,  **private.** "

A million emotions flashed across Tucker's face before settling on a pouty anger. "What the fuck, Wash. We were having a nice moment and you-"

Wash brushed his lips against Tucker's ear and repeated himself slowly. " _Have you finished your squats, private Tucker?"_ His breathe making Tucker shiver. 

"Oh.  _Ohhoho!"_ Tucker jittered excitedly. Wash nibbled at his earlobe before walking back into the base, helmet resting on his hips.

A small part of Wash's mind screams at him in rage.  _You are being reckless! You are putting go your team in danger! For_ ** _yourself. You don't Get to be happy-_** Wash shook his head violently, his smile falling from his face. He could feel Tucker at his back, but Wash could feel himself backing out.

"Wash?" Tucker said softly. He always talked to Wash softly when it came to being intimate. His heart began to pound in his ears.  _Thump thump thump._ Blood rushed to Wash's face as he stares down at the floor, filled with anger at himself and sadness because he is still broken.

Tucker slowly turned Wash around and stared into his eyes. Tucker closed his eyes briefly before filling himself with resolve. "I  _love **you,**_ Wash. You're not just some fuckbuddy or a quickie or whatever. I'm not going to  _ever leave you."_ Wash smiled softly before pushing all of his dark thoughts into the darkest corners of his mind. All he could think of was Tucker. His lover.

Their lips crashed together lime never before, skin burning to be touched by the other. Armor fell unceremoniously to the ground and soon they had crashed into Wash's bed. Wash ground up into Tucker as Tucker rolled his hip, fabric teasing fabric. Breathless pants where all that could be heard at blue base.

Tucker kissed a trail down Wash's chest and he covered his mouth to hold back sounds. Soon the boxers were gone and Tucker was slowly sucking on something else. Washed arched his back with each stroke, cumming sooner than he would have liked. Tucker made Wash shudder with pleasure over and over again, and Wash happily returned the favor.

Caboose showed up again after Wash and Tucker had taken a *cough* long bath. He blinked and pouted softly at his teammates. "How come I didn't get to join bath time? That is not fair, Agent Washington!"

Wash felt his face burn up as his sick brain created a image of a naked Caboose pounding into-oh God! Wash turned to Tucker only to see a thoughtful expression.

"No!" Wash shouted at Tucker, who laughed loudly in return.

Caboose continued to pout, leaving sassily. "Fine, I'll just go take a bath by myself."

Wash felt happy, for once, he was surrounded by beautiful idiots.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts are welcomed

**Author's Note:**

> Any and all thoughts or suggestions are welcomed with open arms! Thanks for reading~


End file.
